Jitters
by The Crownless Queen
Summary: No matter what Ginny said, there had to be a difference between meeting her parents as a friend of the family and as her boyfriend. And this was the first time he met with them as her boyfriend.


This was written for Hogwarts' Assignment 2, Transfiguration: write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end, (scenario) meet the parents.

 _Word count:_ 641

 **Jitters**

After the fifth time Harry wiped his clammy hands on his trousers, Ginny sighed and took ahold of them.

"Just relax," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and mock her boyfriend's anxiety. "Seriously, there's no need for you to be so stressed, you know my family loves you. Heck, Mum had practically adopted you even before she had met you."

Harry smiled at that, no doubt remembering those days in the same way Ginny was-fondly-but he licked his lips nervously, eyes flickering left and right. "Yes, but this is different," he said mulishly, jaw locked determinedly.

"I don't see how," Ginny replied, crossing her arms.

Shifting on his feet, Harry blurts out, "But I wasn't dating you before." It takes all Ginny has not to burst out laughing. Judging from Harry's pinched look, she doesn't quite succeed in hiding her amusement.

"It's not funny," he says, whining a little. "I've seen how your brothers were with your last boyfriends-they were terrifying."

Ginny rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms to pat Harry on the arm. "Yeah, but that's because my past boyfriends weren't part of the family already. I told you, you have nothing to worry about, everyone loves you already. Except maybe Percy, but Percy doesn't _really_ counts. And by the way?" she adds, smirking, "this is absolutely funny and I'm telling everyone about it."

Harry paled. "Ginny, no, don't you dare-"

She laughed. "Too late. Come on, you know they'll think it's fun too."

"They'll never let it go, you mean," Harry moaned.

"I'm afraid so," Ginny shrugged unapologetically. "Now come on, you don't want us to be late, do you?" she asked, laughing again at Harry's sudden panicked face.

With a flick of her wand, she lit the fireplace before handing Harry the Floo powder. "Here, you go first. And remember to-"

"-enunciate, yes, I know," Harry said, cheeks reddening. "Merlin, that only happened once when I was _twelve_ , could you please let it go now?"

"Never," Ginny promised, before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. "Now go, I'll be right behind you."

With one last eyeroll, Harry stepped into the green flames and vanished, Ginny following after him a moment later.

When she stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow's kitchen, Harry was already being embraced by her mother, Arthur standing at her side with a smile.

"Oh, you're too thin, Ginny, what have you been feeding him? What has she been feeding you," Molly fretted as she finally let go of Harry.

"Yes, Ginny, what have you been feeding that poor boy? For shame!" George drawled with faked sadness, his presence at Ginny's side so sudden she almost jumped in fright. Still, she made no reproach; it was simply too nice to finally have him smile and tease again, like he used when Fred had still been there with them.

"Very funny, George," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. She hugged her parents briefly before linking her hand with Harry's.

"See?" she whispered in his ear as they walked to the living-room. "What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about?"

"There's still dinner to get through," he whispered back, but he was smiling and the tenseness was gone from his shoulders.

Ginny elbowed him softly in the side. "I suppose Mum might still feed you so much you'll explode."

Harry snickered and pulled a disgusted face. "Thanks for that image, Ginny."

"You're very welcome," she winked. "Now come on, I bet you're famished, since apparently I don't feed you right."

Harry laughed, just as she wanted him to, and as they joined the rest of her family - of their family - the last of his tension melted away.

 _Success_ , she thought, pulling Harry closer to her.

This was going to be a good night.


End file.
